The Eighth Item
by spirit-daydreamer
Summary: A normal kid, new in Domino. But she may be holding the key to the Pharaoh's memory and true power. Please R&R My first fic!
1. Beginnings

Beginnings...  
Kerrie wandered the streets of Domino. She wore her long waist-length hair  
in a high ponytail. It was light brown with red streaks. She wore a  
turquoise t-shirt and blue jeans which complemented her figure. Her  
cerulean blue eyes sparkled with anticipation, and a dreamy absent-minded  
smile remained on her lips.  
This was her first time in Domino. It was a nice little city, and she  
didn't mind living here. She was suddenly reminded of the reason he was  
here, and she closed her eyes to wash the bitter thoughts away. She would  
start over here. No one would know of her past. And if she was lucky, maybe  
even she would forget the past week's events...  
"Argh! I'm late for school!" a tired Yugi Moto jumped out of bed. I told  
you to set your alarm! The spirit of the Millennium Puzzle told him. "I  
know... I know..." Yugi tried to bring up a good excuse when... "Yugi! We're  
late! Hurry up!" A girl's voice from the bottom of the stairs called  
frantically. "Oh gosh! I forgot Tea was walking with me today!" He pulled  
on his top, grabbed his bag, and rushed out the door of his grandfather's  
shop.  
At school, they burst into the classroom, just as the bell rang. "Phew! We  
made it!" Tea wasn't impressed. "Barely!" She crossed her arms, but she  
couldn't help but not be mad at Yugi for long. "Oh, it' okay Yugi. Just  
wake up a little earlier next time okay?" "Okay." He nodded. They took  
their seats.  
"Hey Yug!" called a blonde from across the room. "Hey Joey!" Yugi called  
back "Hey Tristan!" He greeted another boy with brown hair cut somewhat  
like a mohawk. "I'm really stoked! Today there's a Duel Monsters tournament  
in the park! You want to come?" Yugi went over his schedule. "I'm sorry  
Joey. I've gotta help Grandpa today! He's having a sale on today and he's  
expecting good business."  
The teacher then walked in. "Good morning class." "Good morning sir." The  
class chanted. "Today we have a new student. I'd like you meet Kerrie."  
Kerrie walked into the class quietly. Her hair was down to her waist, and  
she wore the school's uniform. But her head was bowed so her eyes were  
consumed by shadows.  
They class didn't say anything, so she just took a seat in the furthest  
corner from the class. The class didn't really take much notice of her.  
"Hey guys, look at the new kid. Think she's okay there?" Tea asked. "Yup.  
Don't worry Tea. She's just the distant type." Answered Tristan. However,  
Yugi looked up from his desk to look at the newcomer. "You want to com join  
us Kerrie?" Kerrie looked up for a split second, but then shook her head  
and went back to doodling on her scrap piece of paper.  
Kerrie stayed distant for the whole day. When home time came, she simply  
packed up her bag and left.  
  
Kerrie wandered into the park. She went onto the girl's room, and came out,  
clothed not in school uniform, but the turquoise T-shirt and blue jeans she  
was wearing yesterday. Her hair was put up the same way: in a high  
ponytail. Overall, her appearance was very much changed.  
A little boy was alone sitting on a park bench. "Hey. What are you doing?"  
she greeted. "There's no one to duel around here. All my friends are  
dueling other people, but no one will duel me!"  
Kerrie's eyes glinted. "Well then..." she pulled out her deck. "What say I be  
your first customer?"  
  
Yes, that's the start! Hope you like it and follow up! Please review! I'll  
make the following chapters a little more interesting! 


	2. Meeting

Sorry I haven't been posting. I've been really busy so if I don't post for  
a while, I'm sorry.

Meeting  
About ten minutes later, Kerrie's opponent looked up at her. "You're good!  
You're the best duelist in the world!" Kerrie laughed a little at the  
compliment.  
"No. You should know that the King of Games is the best in the world. I  
don't compare a bit with him!" "Yeah, you're right. But you're still the  
toughest opponent I've ever had." The boy persisted.  
"I'm honored" Kerrie answered.  
As the two departed, Kerrie continued to stroll along the park's sidewalk.  
The gang decided to walk around the park after school. They all bought ice-  
cream and were now in the area where a lot of duelists gathered.  
"Ah, this is great! After a long day of work and math problems, this hits  
the spot!" Tristan said enthusiastically. The others agreed.  
But Joey groaned. "Don't talk about it! My head still hurts from phys. Ed  
class!"  
Tea grinned. "I wouldn't complain if I were you. Your head's so thick the  
pain won't last long. I don't even know how the ball got through to you in  
the first place!"  
Meanwhile, Yugi was looking around the park. He saw a girl in a blue T-  
Shirt and Jeans. He recalled seeing her before...  
"Hey Tea, do you remember seeing that girl anywhere?" Tea shrugged. "She  
does look familiar, but I can't remember when I've seen her."  
Kerrie caught sight of the kids in class. She felt relieved that she'd  
changed her clothes and everything.  
She didn't want any attention from anyone. She got enough of that from the  
last school she'd been to.  
She walked past. Suddenly, it clicked in Yugi's mind. "Hey! Aren't you the  
new kid in class?"  
She stopped in her tracks. This was the last thing she wanted.  
"Yeah. You're right Yugi." Tristan broke the silence. "Kerrie isn't it?"  
She felt the heat of the others staring at her. She had to answer them.  
Back still turned to the eager faces, she answered in a voice barely above  
a whisper.  
"Yeah. I'm Kerrie. Can I do anything for you?"  
When no one responded to her expressionless response, she turned and walked  
away. "Well, that was a nice greeting!" Joey called back to her. "Tryin' to  
be friendly, and she shoves it in our faces... who does she think she is?"  
"Someone with no life, nor ever will." Kerrie sighed when she heard the  
remark as she made her way to the exit of the park.

I know this isn't very good yet, but you have to cut me some slack! It's  
my first fic!


End file.
